


Red Handed

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, women bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye catches Jemma and Grant in a compromising position and then the two women have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Handed

“Holy shit.”

The sudden interruption of Skye’s voice causes them both to freeze. Grant is shirtless and in the process of kicking his pants off at the ankles. Jemma in her bra and jeans, currently rifling through his nightstand for the box of condoms shoved in the back left corner.

Jemma’s the first to speak.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Unfortunately for her, when she pulled her hand out of the drawer to face Skye, she still had the condom grasped in it. Skye, of course, zeroes right in on that proof that everything is exactly what it looks like. Not that she would have believed Jemma otherwise.

Jemma’s voice snaps Ward out of his frozen position and he quickly yanks his pants back up and grabs his white t-shirt off the bed.

“What you doing in my room without knocking?”

Both women’s turn and gape at him.

“Because that’s really the big issue here,” Skye retorts at the same moment that Jemma responds with an angry “You didn’t lock the door?”

Grant at least has the decency to look embarrassed when Jemma scolds him.

“I’ll let you two get back to… that.”

Skye slowly backs out of the door and closes it behind her. Leaning back, she takes a moment to process what she just witnessed. She wasn’t expecting that when entered Ward’s room to grab his latest training evaluations. She jumps when Fitz turns down the hallway and calls out to her.

“Skye, have you seen Simmons? We were supposed to go over Doc’s readings from the flat, but she’s not in the lab or in her room.”

“Simmons? I… uh… well… she…”

A threatening thud, likely caused by Ward’s arm, resounds through the door and Skye manages to pull it together. She straightens up and leans protectively against the doorframe.

“No. I have not seen Jemma. Maybe she’s in the… cargo bay. You know, unloading more samples.” She knows how awkward and stilting that all just came out, so she starts gently pushing Fitz down the hall in the direction of the cargo bay. He follows her lead, but not without looking at her like she’s grown a second head.

_____________________

Ward is especially quiet during Skye’s training session that day. She teases him mercilessly about at least a dozen different things, and he doesn’t really respond. At one point, she considers turning away from the dummy and punching him, but she decides that might end with her incapacitated, and keeps doing her drills. He only time she manages to get him to speak more than a couple, curt words at a time is when she tries to bring up Jemma. Even then, he only speaks to make it clear that he’s not going to discuss this with her.

When she returns from her post-training shower, Jemma pokes her head out of her own bedroom.

“Can we talk?”

Skye nods, hoping that Jemma will offer a little more than Ward did, and the both walk into Skye’s bedroom. Skye throws herself into her desk chair and twists open the bottle of water she left there earlier. Jemma settles herself on Skye’s bed and sighs deeply before looking Skye in the eyes and asking,” Did you mention anything to anyone?”

“Anything about what?” Skye plays, innocent in hopes of getting Jemma to give her actual details about what she’s been up to with Skye’s supervising officer.

Jemma is having none of it. “Did you tell Fitz, or Coulson, or May about you walking in on Grant and I in his bedroom?”

“No. I figured you’d want to tell Fitz, and I really don’t want to be the one who tells Coulson or May. They can be a little bit scary when they’re angry.”

Jemma visibly relaxes at this. “Oh thank god.” She leans back until she’s lying across the foot of Skye’s bed. “We weren’t trying to hide it, you know. Or, we were trying to hide it, but just until we figured out where things were headed. No sense in making a big deal of it, if it’s not going to amount to anything substantial. And they’re not going to be angry. Not really. We aren’t doing anything wrong. It’s not against SHIELD policy. I checked. I actually checked the last three revisions of the SHIELD’s fraternization policy.”

“Of course you did.” As much as this amuses Skye, it doesn’t surprise her. Jemma likes to be thorough. She laughs at but at how much of an overkill it is to check three different policies, and then joins Jemma on the bed. “You do realize that now you have to tell me all the details.”

“You want all the details? Even the sexy ones?” Jemma teases, now completely relaxed.

“Actually, no. No sexy details at all. Keep them to yourself. But you do have to tell me how long you two have been … you know-“

“Together? About two months. Ever since the Finger Lakes mission.”

Skye recalls the two of them disappearing for a couple hours after Ward returned from that mission. But when he turned up in the training room and she said she’d dozed off while reading, they’d all just dismissed it.

“So how are you going to tell Coulson?”

“Actually, I’m more worried about telling Fitz. He wasn’t particularly fond of my last boyfriend. He liked to call him ‘The Prick’ behind his back.”

Something about Fitz badmouthing Jemma’s ex behind his back sends Skye into a fit of giggles. Apparently the reality was as good as her imagination, because Jemma joins her.

“So was he?”

“A prick? He was jealous that I was receiving grants that he had also applied for. Fitz overheard him telling someone else that I was only getting them because women in science are such an anomaly.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“Pretty much. I dumped him after that story. Fitz bought me a cake.”

“And Grant?”

“And Grant thinks that what I do is impressive, even if it does go over his head a lot of the time. He’s trying to understand it, though. I actually found a biochem textbook in his dresser. It’s sweet.”

“It is,” Skye reassures her. “But I’m going never going to let him live it down.”

Jemma reaches over and playfully shoves Skye. “Oh don’t. He doesn’t even know that I’ve seen it.”

“I won’t. For now.”

Jemma grabs one of Skye’s throw pillows off the floor of the bedroom and hits Skye in the stomach with it. It doesn’t hurt much, but Skye decides she can’t let that go unpunished. She leans over and grabs the heavy reading pillow off the bed and plops it down on Jemma’s face. She pushes it off and sticks her tongue out at Skye. 

“I should go tell Grant that the entire world doesn’t know about us. Ugh, and figure out how to tell Fitz,” she says as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

“Good luck with that.”

Jemma looks momentarily stricken.

“I’m kidding. I’m sure it will be fine. He can’t actually be mad that you’re dating a guy who’s saved both of your lives before.”

Jemma seems to accept this as a solid argument. She pushes herself off the bed and heads for the door, where she pauses.

“Skye?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two prompts, "It's not what it looks like" from tumblr user mnlkpo, and "everyone's reactions to them" from Anonymous. Possible part 2... someday.


End file.
